Bara no Kishi no Hozon
by BlackSoulEatz
Summary: I do NOT own Shugo Chara! This is a parody version of mine! I do NOT own Shugo Chara!
1. Introduction

Please don't hate! This story is about a girl named Miki Hinamori and the 13 rose knights. It's a parody from every anime out there. (But One Pieces) Her name is Miki Hinamori because I really like that last name and I couldn't think of another name that would fit. And I changed a lot of things that don't really relate with their pacific anime, but just live with it okay? Give it a chance. My first chapter I know will be pretty bad but just hang in their in tell more other chapters. Thx! ~~


	2. Take Me Home

I Don't own Shugo Chara! SoulEatz was just bored one-day folks!

* * *

><p>13 Bara no Kishi no Hozon<p>

Chapter 1!

Take me home!

**There's a morel to this story and that's 'Everything is not as it seems'. First off, there's a secret that only the Sleeping Forest know in the world, that secret is that's God's evil. In your world the Grim Reaper and the Devil is the cause of death, well what world are you living in? In the real world, God kills for his own pleasure. To stop his madness the devil and his son, the former reaper, formed a society called' 'Sleeping Forest'**. **Now lets get to the part** **with me, Miki Hinamori, a 17-year-old orphan living with my brother, Light Hinamori, we lived a great life 'till he showed up.**

_**Beep, Beep, Beep**_ sounded her alarm clock. A hand hiding in the blanket slipped out and slapped it. "Yawn~ I'm so tried~" said a girl with short purple hair. She got out of bed wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a bra. It's her favorite way to sleep. "I guess I have to get up or I'll be late for work," she sighted a she stretched outta bed. She put on a black V T-shirt and some white skinny jeans: and high tops. She up her hair up in a pony tail pin style and walked to the kitchen. "Oh, Miki-chan your up," said one of her brother's friends watching T.V. "Hey, Heisuke. What ya doin' up so early?" she asked opening the fridge. "It's only 9:12. So it ain't that early! And I'm waiting for Light 'cuz where gonna hang with the guys. So you are going to work?" He asked still watching T.V. "Ya, I am! And sorry if Light's taking forever! He's really slow getting dressed," I said drinking some milk. "No prob, no prob! " He smiled. "Well, sorry. Heisuke! I gotta go to work or I'll be late!" I yelled running out the door. "Say 'hi' for Misaki for me!" he said as he waved bye.

That guy back there is my older brother's best friend, roommate, and our older cousin Heisuke Cavallone. He's a really nice guy! He and Light both reminds everyone of a sunflower because they're both so light and loving. He may not look like it but he's an idol! I think his stage name was 'Rising Sun'. Well, Light and me had hard times after mom and dad died because Light wasn't old enough to get the inheritance money. They asked if there was any family near by, and Light told them that they all moved to America. So they asked if we had any friends. And Light made a phone call and called Heisuke's dad Dino. So he let us live with him 'till Light was 16 and then he gave us some money to buy a place, then Light didn't have to play for college because he's super smart, but everyone knows he's a retard. Right now Light's 20. He's a teacher of a high school I attending tomorrow. It's Kumorizora academe, for the talent gifted and smart, I got in by passing the exam, alone with my 10 best friends and other friends.

"Oh… good morning, Miki-chan! Where you off too?" asked a girl with red haired, and purple framed glasses called Ringo Suoh as she left her house right next to ours.

"I got work. How about you?" she replayed as they both walked down the street. "There some new computer parts out. So I wanna get some before it's sold out," she praised as they stopped at an intersection. "Ah… you and your hacking… you might get caught some day! But 'till that happens I hope you do a better job at work then I do. I gotta jet see you later," Miki laughed waving. "Hahaha! Ya right! I'm way to smart for that! See ya! Good luck!" she waved walking in the different direction.

That just know was a good friend of mine, Ringo Suoh. She's a world-class hacker, she gets paid more then I ever will! She's can hack into any computer you name it! She already finished school when she was 12, but still attends because she says 'It's not fun to be alone,' She so goes. Oh… She part of our group called 'Fooly Cooly' she's the second O in Cooly. We don't know what the letters mean but Light thinks it's easier to manage. See our town is called Promo. Which means there are a lot of gangs. The principle of our school thought it would be fun to do that too, so it's a new school rule. If you want to enter this school you must have a gang.

"Ya! I finally made it!" I said as I walked into the building called 'Earl Grey' which is a butler/ maid shop.

We only have 2 maids and 8 butlers so we get a lot of girls here because our boys are very hot.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm la-" she walked in to find all her co-workers wearing cat ears with tails and saying "Nya". "Humm… What ya guys doin?" I muttered shutting the door. "Oh! Miki-chan! I got a pair for you too!" exclaimed a 21 year old man named Ace Luthettes as he popped on a yellow pair of tails and ears on her head and tails on her butt, to match her hair. "Hey! Watch where you're touching!" chided trying to swipe his hand away.

Of course this had to be his idea. Ace works here with his brother Tamaki Luthettes. Ace looks nice most of the time but sometimes he can be very scary in very cold ways. Let's just say he almost killed a costumer because he kept complaining that his tea was cold. So Ace go his sword and almost cut him up. But Tamaki is always there to calm him down.

"You look cute, Miki!" said Takeshi Yamamoto.

He's a good guy. He reminds me of Light when he was his age. But Takeshi's the same age as me and goes to the same school. He thinks everything's a game and he always brings a katana to work just in case something really bad happens.

"Haha. So do you!" I looked around to see if I could find the manger.

Misaki Ayuzawa owns this place with her younger sister Sunzuna. She's very aggressive and really hates all men.

"Where's Misaki?" I asked one of my good friends of mine, Basil Strife.

Basil's a member of the Fooly Cooly too. He's kind hearted and everyone looks up to him. He's one grade up from me and one year older. He's the last Y Cooly by the way. We both knew each other for a long time because our parents worked together. When I need a shoulder to cry on I call him first! Also, him parents died when he was 9 because of a disease they both had. So he was forced to live with him only family member at the time. His abusive aunt, she had 2 other kids that treat him trebly. She would sometimes sell his body if she ran out of money. When we entered the 6th grade I noticed he never smiled and he would have broses. I told Light one day and he ran to his house. Kicked down the door and took him away. Then he lived with us for 2 years then moved out into the same block as Ringo and me. Well, let's just say Fooly Cooly isn't a gang or group. Its all the people Light saved!

"Manger's changing right know and you should too," he said smiling. "Okay, then thank you!" I said as I walked to the dressing room. "Miki-chan! Today's neko day! So put on your tail!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Theses guys are the Hitachiin twins. They help make the shop more famous because they act like homosexuals. The fan girls call it a "forbidden brotherly love". People say that if you can tell which way they part their hair you can tell which one's which. But I can find them out perfectly." Thank you, for the reminder," I chuckled walking down the hallway to the changing rooms. "Try not to get their hopes up, Miki," said Sai sipping some tea. "They know better!" I said opening the dressing room door.

And that back there was Sai. He's don't tell us his whole name though. He's quite, but good at his work. And he's kinda like the 2nd guard we have just in case theirs any robberies. But, I really don't worry about that because we have: Takashi and his sword skills with Ace, Sai's a ninja, other two guys Agito Wanijima and Ryotaro Tsuchiura both do professional fighting, and Misaki can pack a punch.

"Oh, Miki-chan! You're here early!" gritted Misaki Ayuzawa. "Ya, my clock final woke me up," she laughed opening my locker. "Oh, Aki-chan! Heisuke told me to say "Hi"," I said changing into my lacy maid outfit. "So, that bum is still around?" she complained almost breaking the locker next to hers. "Now, don't be that way, Aki-chan," I insisted while fixing my hair.

If your wondering why Aki-chan hates Heisuke so such is… that Aki-chan and Su-chan used to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But Su-chan's a womanizer, so he jumps from girl to girl. One day, Aki-chan caught him sleeping with another girl. She almost killed him and Su almost died if Light didn't come and save him.

"He's just has sex with one girl, then go doing another! I'm surprised he doesn't have aids! God! I! Hate! That! Guy!" she screamed chucking a locker. The boys banged on the door, then rushed in. "What's going o-" started Ryotaro Tsuchiura as he ran in between Miki's big breast (I would say a double D size for you guys ). "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed as he stepped back from shock. "I-I didn't mean too! I just slipped!" he mumbled blushing. "My-my locker!" Agito Wanijima whined in his as usual screechy voice. "Ah~ No problem… It was an accident and I over reacted. Agito-chan, sorry about your locker," I said dusting off my breast. "Well… this is a nice way to start the morning," said the twins. "It's like this everyday~" added Tamaki. "Hahaha! That's why I love this job! And Miki put on a shirt, cuz' we're all getting nosebleeds," He chuckled as he notice everyone else in the room started to have nosebleeds. There was a moment of silence then a huge out burst of laugher. "Okay, okay, know get to work people!" said Misaki pointing to the door. "Yes, manger!" the kids shouted. "Th-They all saw my breast… I'm no pure anymore," I cried as I crawled into the darkest corner. "Man… I need better employees and Miki! Change faster and quick crying! You're scaring business!," she said shaking her head. The door to the front door rang. "Welcome to Earl Grey Café!" they all shouted. "Well, thank you," said the costumer smiling. "Come with me, milady," said Tamaki kissing her hand. "S-sure," she said smiling. "So, what I'd be? A some of our famous Earl Grey Tea or us?" said the Hitachiin twin. "I'll take the tea please," said the girl drooling over the two. "Right, on it!" they said walking to the kitchen. "Hey, Ace! One Grey Tea!" "Okay! Yo, Basil! Order up!" shouted Ace done making the drink. "'Kay!" He said bringing it over. "Is this yours, Princess?" he said putting on a sexy smile. "Yes, thank y-you!" "No prob," The girl bursted out with a nosebleed. "I swear! This is a café! Not a host club!" I said face palming. "But people think it's a host club, right ladies?" said Tamaki as he turned in the direction to the fan girls. "Ya! Master Tamaki!" they all shouted in unison with sparkles in their eyes. "See~ Being the number one butler here does make me popular with all the ladies," he gloated as he rubbed his chin. "Every girl, but Haruhi Fujioka!" laughed the rest of the butlers and maids.

"Shut up!" he tear jerked. "One day she will be mine!"

"And by the way Senpai, I'm right behind you," spoke Haruhi Fujioka, a girl that is easy mistaken for a boy. "I wanted some cake and tea, but I guess I'll come back when your break is over," she said as she turned to the door. "Don't go Haruhi!" cried Tamaki fallowing her out of the door (In slow motion of course). "Don't even think out it!" screamed Misaki as she yanked his back collar and dragged him back inside. "Your little stunt lost 4 costumers! So your pay is deducted! And Haruhi-chan, I'll have Miki deliver some cake and fresh tea to your house, free of charge," she smiled as she tighten her grip around Tamaki's neck. "Thank you, Misaki! You know if you need another maid I'll be happy to help!" "Thank you, bunches, sweaty, but I have too many morons for any more help," _Sweetie my ass! _All the other host thought. _I can hear you!_ She yelled at them telepathically. _She's can read our minds now? _Thought Hikaru. _Holly Shit! _Finished Kaoru.

_God have mercies on our souls! _I added.

"Anyway, when do you want our food delivered?" she asked as she spinned Tamaki in an endless wind circle. "Around the shop closes. I don't wanna be of any trouble," "None at all! Right, Hinamori-chan?" she said giving her the "You better say 'No problem' or no pay for 1 month!" face. "S-sure n-no pro-balm," she said trying to smile. "What's wrong, Hinamori? You don't have a vibrator in you do you?" Agito commented as he tried to lift up her skirt. "Not in your dreams, twerp!" she said slamming his head to the floor. "Ouch~" he moaned with spirals in his eyes. "Well, Thanks, Miki. Bye, guys," she said turning to the door. "Please, come again princess," muttered Tamaki as he was still in his coma. The hosts were all quite as the watched Haruhi turn a corner, unit (Of Course) Misaki broke the silent. "Quite, watching our customer! Brats! Starting now your paychecks are deducted, if you don't hurry and get to work!" spoke Misaki as the pointed to the room full of fan girls waiting to a served. "Yes, sir!" we yelled as we attended the fan girls. "I'm a grown ass woman! Get it right you brats!" she said as she threw a table at Agito.

"To-days not my day," he whined under the table.

-After work~

"Man, we're beat…" sighted the twins. "No kidding! I had 6 fan girls give me their numbers!" complained Ryotaro. "Isn't that a good thing?" I asked sitting at a table with the other hostess. "No it isn't! You can't give someone their number just because that person is the hottest one here!" he said pointing at him self. "Liar," mocked the twins. "There right, Ryo," said Tamaki finally waking up from his coma in the corner. "It's me! ME! All about me! I rank number 1 in the hostess hot status!" the said pulling out a chart with the hostess pictured on it. "Oh~ Tamaki-san, my bad I forgot to change the chart," said Sai pulling the one in Tamaki's hand out and putting a new one it. "That one was from last year. This one's from the current year," he chilled back drinking his tea as usual. There was a brief silence as the hostess looked at the chart. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Tamaki as his screamed echoed for miles. "Hahahaha!" laughed Ace, "I got a higher rank then you did! And I don't even serve the guests!" he laughed falling out of his chair and onto the floor. "This is rigged!" he protested. "Sorry, Sempai. Sometimes you've gotta face the truth," I said patting his shoulder. (If you're curious the ranking was: 1) The Twins 2) Miki 3) Basil 4) Misaki 5) Sai 6) Takeshi 6) Ace 7) Ryotaro 8) Agito 9) Tamaki) "No! Now if you excuse me I'm going to be in my emo corner!" he said crawling to the darkest corer in the store. "Move over, Tamaki!" cried Ryotaro fallowing behind. "Wow… someone needs a girlfriend," I sighted. "Speaking of girl friend, Miki. Don't you have something to deliver to Haruhi?" asked Sai. "EHH! OMG I totally forgot! Thank you, Sai! Ace, do you have the order done?" "Yep, it's been in the over for an hour," he said pointing to the kitchen. "Then why didn't you remind me?" she cried looking for the cake. "Because I didn't want to bother you," he smiled. "Next time please remind me please!" She ran out the door with the cake. "She's very forget full," sighed the twins. "She maybe smart, but the real her is a complete idiot," laughed  
>Tamaki. "She reminds me of myself," shook Takeshi. "I wish I had that personality. Helping who ever she can, staying strong after going threw so much, and still getting good grades while begging a complete joker," spoke Basil remembering all the good things Miki's has done in her life for everyone else. "I owe her a great debt. After she joined my rundown business of 2 people, all of you started to swarm around her," said Misaki sneaking around the corner in her normal clothes. "I guess she has that effect on people," raised Ryotaro climbing out of the corner. "Well, what ever she might be. She makes everyone around her have the desire to protect a klutz like her. Even if it's just a little, it still makes a big difference," spited Sai drinking his tea. "I guess all of us doesn't have a chose 'till he finds her, but I guess were the back up plan," sighted Ace reclining his chair," I wonder if her heart can take all of this in the future?"<p>

-Haruhi Fujioka's Apartment-

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" puffed Miki as she ran all the way from 'Earl Grey Café' to her apartment. I hope she's not mad she thought knocking one the door. "Haruhi~ I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of tim-," she knocked gently on the door as it slowly creaked open. "Hello? Haruhi? Ranka? Anyone home?" she said peaking in a creak in the door. I guess I'll leave the cake in da fridge with a note she thought walking in. A couple seconds in the small home, Miki heard a faint THUMP. "What was that?" she said opening a screen door to check out what was happening. She opened the door finding Haruhi tided up in ropes and had a gag on her mouth. "Hau-chan! What the hell happened!" she yelled as she rushed to her ad.. Miki untied the ropes as best as she could as removed the gag. "Miki! You need to get out of here now! Two really bad people came to-" she was cut off by an sharp pain in her chest. "Mi-ki ru-n" she mumbled as she fell to the ground. "HARUHI!" scream Miki with tries streaming down her face. "You should take her advice, Miki Hinamori," smiled a voice in the doorway. Miki snapped her head back and found two girls standing in it. One dressed as if a big sister of Little Red Ridding Hood and one of Santa Claus with no pants. "Who are you! What did you do to Haruhi!" she snapped. "No need to raise your voice. My name is Ritsu also known as number 30," she grinned. "I'm Yui also knew as number 6. I'm sorry I killed your friend," she said bowing her head. "Bring her back! Why would you kill her! She's done nothing wrong!" she yelled gently pacing Haruhi's head gently on the ground. "Don't you now sweetie? You can't bring people back from the dead! Plus, she wouldn't cooperate. After we made her get you to deliver the sweets, she refused to kill you, so we had to come," laughed Ritsu. "Don't mind her Miss. Hinamori. Please just come with us. Number 60 what's to have a chat with you," smiled Yui taking her hand. Miki jumped back to the reaction and tried to kick her. "My, My, Miss. Hinamori. I'm playing good cop. So why do you treat me so badly!" leaped Yui as she tried to punch her. Miki saw her moments as crystal as day and kicked her hand down. "You're good so theirs more fun to play with! " she said taking another lunged at her. "2nd degree in Judo and 1st Dan in Kendo," she said ready for another bow. Yui jumped up and caught Miki off guard as she tried to block the attack, as Yui flied kicked her. "That's all you got?" Miki growled as she was giving it her all from her opponent. "Not exactly," she smirked. "Wh-" "To the holy Odin Ice! Saihyo-sen! (Ice Breaker!)" Her kick sent Miki flying threw 3 buildings 'till she finally stopped. "You don't think you went a little too far don't you, Yui?" asked her partner. "Hell no! I tried to be nice, but she just kept being a bitch about it! So good cop just went bad," she said walking next to her partner. "If she dies 60 will kill you," she said meeting up with her. "I guess well have to go after her," sighed Yui.

-Where ever Miki ended up-

Cough Cough Cough I'm I dead? She wondered as she was laying in a craver that Yui made with her kick. Let me think… Hau-chan something happened to her… She suddenly remembered that ravishing death of one of good friends. Haruhi! So god help them I'll kill them! She tried to move, but some how found it difficult. Why can't I move? Then she noticed a, long piece of metal from a sewage pipe, stabbing threw her heart. Her eyes in as big as the world filled with shock. Wh-What! "Ah!" she yelled as she tried to get the piece out. No…No… I can't end like this… Mom… Dad… I'm not ready to go to heaven with you yet! Please… Please someone save me! She hoped to see if one, thing heard her payers. "Come on, Miki. When we were little I remember you being much more braver," laughed a blue cat. "W-what I'm I really dieing? I'm dieing a slow pain full death and now im imagining blue cats," she chuckled as she started to cry again. "You don't remember me? I was gone for only 13 years, but I guess in human years that's a while a ways. Anyway, Miki. You need to remember me if you want to live! So please remember!" shouted the blue cat. "Well, I'm gonna die anyways and I have no idea what you're talking about. So kitty, do me a favor," she said coughing up blood. "Say s…sorry fo…r … Lig…ht," the once alive Miki closed her eyes and went into an eternal sleep. "Don't give up so easily," wondered the cat as it turned into a teenage boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes (So basically Ikuto Tsukiyomi). "Wake up, Princess," he said giving her a kiss and whipping off her tires. A bright flash of light appeared and Miki has come back from the dead. "I thought I died… What happened? What's with this light?" she questioned until her eyes meet with the blue neko. "Miki, do you remember me? It's me Ikuto Cross. But when we were little you always called me Ikki while you always followed me around like a little chick," he laughed. "Ikuto Cross? Ikki?" she asked again. "I'm happy you didn't die," he smiled taking a step closer to her. But she backed away every time he took a step. "Get away from me! You and those girls killed Haruhi! You're crazy if you think I'll ever remember you!" she yelled. "Miki… It hurts when you say that, but I guess that's understandable. And I'll tell you know I have nothing to do with those two chromos numbers. I'm your blue rose knight of Truth. To serve your dieing will. Now if you want to save Haruhi you have to trust me for a while," he said taking a step closer to her. "S-Stay back!" she was ready for any moves that would catch her off guard this time. The male vanished and then reappeared behind her, then kissed her again. "Ump-" she gagged as his lips caught hers. Another flash of blue light appeared and Miki was caught in it. "Help!" she voice echoed as she was swallowed in.

She awoke back in the crater she made from the impact. "What the hell happened? Ikuto Cross… ha?" she said shaking her head. "Miki Hinamori! Get ready! There coming!" shouted a tiny chibi ninja. "Eh? Who are you? Why are you so little?" she asked poking the tiny chibi. "This is my work form! And my name is Rhythm! I'm the Blue Rose Knights chara and yours as well, princess," she said bowing. "Now quite with the introductions! We got some ass to kick!" she shouted pointing in the direction Yui and Ritsu where coming in. "W-What do I do? I couldn't do anything to protect Haruhi… So, how can even protect myself," she wallowed in gilt. "Idiot!" yelled the tiny ninja. "Miki Hinamori! You were chosen out of trillions of people to become the Sleeping Forest Princess! And out of those people you are the only one who was special enough for this job! Because you're strong and brave! You have pride! It's time you showed it!" "Rhythm… Thank you!" she said rising her head. "I'm still in pain that I couldn't protect Haruhi, but I'll make up for that pain by helping and protecting others! So, Rhythm! What do I do?" "You just ruined your cool moment. Anyway, if you wanna protect others, you must kill these two first," she said pointing to the two. (They're taking their precious time -_-) "I can't kill people, Rhythm-chan! It's not right!" she protested. "Sometimes doing things that feel doing wrong end up being the right thing! If they kill you before you kill them, they'll kill everyone you love in order to erase you!" "B-but it's wrong! Even to protect others!" "But they've committed an evil crime! They've killed more people, then you can count! Their savants of God! Not because they have to… its because they love killing!" "… Th-Then what we waiting for?" she asked as her voice tone changed a little deeper. "As you wish!" grinned Rhythm. A blue light appeared and yet again Miki was swallowed whole. Her outfit changed into something like a ninja, her hair turned into a blue, and she called one thing out," Soul Transferred! Amulet Lobely!"

-Out of the blue-

"See! Ritsu! This is what happens when you take you're sweet ass time!" yelled Yui slapping her partner's head. "Fuck you! Yui! Its your fault for sending her out this far!" she barked back. "My fault! It's your fault telling 60 we can do this job! You should've let Alice and Scarlet do it! But noo! We had to prove your loyalty to God by killing Hinamori!" "Shut the-" Ritsu paused with her next insult as she as Miki standing next to the ninja chibi. "Yui! Ikuto got to her before we could kill her!" she shouted pointing to them. "You didn't think I've known that?" she grinned. Ritsu looked at her partner dumb folded. "I had sure we took forever getting here, to make sure Ikuto kissed her so she would have her first chara!" "B-But why?" "Because its more fun!" She said as she dove in to make sure Miki didn't notice her. "Miki! Behind you!" shouting the ninja. "Tsk," she groaned as Yui gave her another hard kick. "To the holy Odin Ice! Saih-" "Not this time! Kyodaina Shuriken! (Giant Shuriken!)" she said pushing Yui back and having a giant 6ft shuriken appeared in her hands. "Wh-" gasped Yui as she was hit. "AHHH!" she screamed as she slammed into a building. "YUI!" yelled her partner as she looked in her direction, then back at Miki's. "Hinamori, Miki! Don't think you can take Yui down so easy you can ta-" she froze as Miki Flash Stepped right behind her. "-ke me," she finished as she swing around as she tried to hit her. "Kage no ningyo (Shadow Doll)," she whispered as Ritsu was swallowed into a black darkness.

"HELP ME!" she screeched as the darkness took her. In the dark she doesn't see anything Yui or her oppoint. Then, a benign in white light appeared. "You there! Help me!" she called out to the creature. She noticed the benign coming closer and closer. Then, it pulled out a long white bright sword. "No…" she whimpered. "No! Don't! Stay the hell away from me!" she screamed as she run, but everything she run it seemed she was just running in place. It got closer and closer and closer 'till it stabbed her heart and withdrawal the blade back. "B-Bastered" she swared as she fell to the ground. "Ju-Just to let y-you know! M-Me and Y-Yui are a l-low rank to the chromos!" she coughed coughing out blood. "More with come and kill… you! Miki Hinamo-" the benign in white slashed her head from her neck. "I should've just done that," laughed the light. "Now, Miki. What do you want to do with the other one?" asked the light as the space turned back into reality. "I don't like to kill people, Rhythm-chan. So you just have to finish the job," she replayed. "Miki, you know you have to face it! Killing is wrong, but we're doing it to save lives! The Chronos are just murders! The 'Sleeping Forest' are the ones who past judgment on them!" "I don't care!" she screamed, as there was a quite silence between the two. "I don't care! People don't deserve to die like that! If people committed to many sins in their lives, then we have the right to past judgment on them! But even tho you said,' they kill people for their enjoyment or because the want to' doesn't mean we can't give them a second chance to combed on those sins! So, I swore I will never kill a living thing because I felt the pain of losing someone when they died! I don't want anyone else to feel like that ever again!" she whimpered as tires started to flow down her eyes. There was a brief moment of silence as she was having crying her eyes out, but the moment soon came to an end when an echoing scream came into view.

"Hahaha! Miki! ~" Shouted a blue cat falling off the building that she crashed Yui into. "Wh-what!" she muttered as she fell to the ground. "It's me don't you remember me! Ikuto cross! Ikki!" the cat smiled as it transformed into a teenage boy around Miki's age. "Eh? Oh~ Yea, you're that guy who saved me from those pipes!" she commented trying to push him off, but his grip on her was too tight. "P…Pipes," she soon remembered the incident that happen before she blacked out. She slid her hands from down under and gripped her chest. "M…My heart," she whispered still grabbing onto it. "Huh?" he asked getting of her a bit. "Yea… there was a pipe threw my heart after Yui kicked me and Haruhi…" she trailed off as the memory of one of her great friends came into mind. "Haruhi Fujioka?" asked Ikuto getting off of Miki. "Yeah… Yui killed her… because she didn't do as Yui told her to do or something like that…" she grabbing Ikuto's hand as he lifted her up from the ground. "No worries about Miss. Fujioka! She's A-Okay! When you and the Chromos where fighting, I snuck away and healed her," "Healed her? How? And how the hell did you turn into a cat? And who exactly are you?" she questioned. "Prissily! I'm hell! Well, not exactly. I'm the devil's son former reaper, Ikuto Cross! So basically, I'm a demon with demoniac blood threw my veins. I take on a form of a human to blend in with filthy humans," he smirked. "Demon? But what does a reaper like you have to do with me!" she said stomping the ground. "Like he said Miki. The idiot is Ikuto Cross, 2nd son to the devil, first reaper in existence, and first one to fight God," sighted Rhythm. "Oi! What kind of chara are you! Aren't you suppose to obey your master?" he yelled pinching her cheeks. "Ow! Ow! Ow! I have one master and that's Miki Hinamori! So fuck you!" she screamed back biting his finger. "Ouch! Damn brat!" he said pulling her scarf around her neck trying to chock her. "Both of you are brats! Just please tell me what's going o-" she paused for a brief second the falling onto the ground. "Miki!" yelled Ikuto grabbing her before hitting the hard cold ground. "Miki! Miki! What up! Miki!" shouted Rhythm trying to wake her master by shaking her body with all the little strength she had. "Ikuto what's wrong with her?" "I think that when I tried to heal her it didn't do much…" he said ripping her shirt open. "I-Ikuto! W-What are you do-doing!" Rhythm blushed as she covered her eyes while leaving a gap open to peak. "Shut up, brat!" he replayed barking at her while laying his head over Miki's heart. "Just as I thought… I couldn't heal her heart fully so a same hole formed in there… One more small dramatic scene for her like several years ago her heart will fully burst in other words… die…" he spoke as his voice grew deep. "Can't you help her!" "I can't… but I know one bastered that can," he smirked as he grabbed Miki into his arms bride maid style. "One bastered that lives in hell that is,"

* * *

><p>I hope the first chapter wasn't that bad! If you have any suggestions review! Don't be a hater! If you don't like then don't read! That simple forks! I'll next time!<p>

* * *

><p>Sneak Peek!<p>

Miki: What! Their's more!

SoulEatz: Yea… I got nothing else better to do…

Ikuto: You know it baby!

Miki: What the hell happened to the cool Ikuto from Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: I'm the cool Ikuto from Bara no Kishi no Hozon

Rhythm: You wish

Ikuto: Fuck you bitch!

Miki, SoulEatz, Rhythm: Go to hell!

Ikuto: That's next chapter brats!


End file.
